Story Of Xuanming
by Kinotolian
Summary: A lone warrior, hailing from Bei Hai, joins the chaos, only to quell it. But what do people really like more about him? His abilities, or his antics that 'inspire' the other officers? Find out!


The first chapter to what hopefully will be my best(And my third) Dynasty Warriors fanfiction. I do not own Koei or Dynasty Warriors, but I respect them very highly, on a side note.

Story Of Xuanming

Chapter 1: Tian Song and the Coalition's First Battle

The year was 190 AD, and chaos reigned supreme. Dong Zhuo had usurped the Han not long ago, and bribed the mighty Lu Bu to kill Ding Yuan, then join him as his adopted son. Cao Cao, Han servant, fled Luo Yang and claimed the city of Chen Liu as his own, to combat Dong Zhuo, along with the Coalition. The regional forces were gathered at Guan Du, preparing for their march on the Hu Lao Gate. However, there would soon be a new recruit...

A lone warrior walked through the camp of the Anti-Dong Zhuo Coalition. He was clad in dark green clothing fit for a guard, and had a jeweled sheath at his side, sword included. He seemed to have no idea as to this place, but blindly approached the main tent. Guan Yu stopped him.

"Halt! I must ask you of your business before you are to enter here." Said the bearded man.

The green-clad warrior furrowed an eyebrow. "My business? To find out why so many soldiers are amassed in one place."

"You mean you do not know? This is the encampment of the Coalition, formed by Cao Mengde of Qiao, and led by Yuan Benchu."

"I see... Tell me, of which of the lords do you serve, He Whose Beard Lengthens Past The Waist?"

"My brother, of course, Master Liu Xuande, prefect of Ping Yuan." Retorted Guan Yu.

"Ah. I have heard of him; He is at the border of my home city, Bei Hai." Noted the unknown man.

"You hail from the port city? Who are you, then?"

He grinned slightly. "They call me Tian Song Xuanming, and I have two titles. 'Pride of Bei Hai', and 'Lion of the West Gate'."

Yunchang scratched his beard slowly at this, nodding. Song continued.

"Well... I have always wanted everyone in this land to just be one kingdom and live peacefully. Even I can't fight everyday... Since I am here, might I inquire about joining your Lord, and this 'Coalition' for that matter?"

Guan Yu looked upward for a moment. Their own lone forces were still small, and they needed all the assistance they could get. He asked the warrior to wait, and retreated into the tent. It would be a short two minutes of time before Liu Bei, descendant of the first Han Emperor, would return in his place. Tian Song immediatly dropped to a kneeling position.

"Master Xuande, forgive my haste, but I must ask to join your army. I, too, wish for peace, like the rumors have led my to believe about yourself. I would devote myself to your cause, if given the opprotunity."

The young prefect blinked. "I can understand your noble speech, but why would you join me? I am but a simple peasant who used to weave straw mats. If anyone is honorable, it is my brothers."

"But Lord, you are most honorable, the way I see it. Bei Hai's populace, and Kong Rong for that matter, talk about your virtue. Daily, infact." Tian Song explained.

"What? ... Then I cannot refuse a man whose city speaks of me so highly, even though I am undeserving of such praise. Master Tian, rise, and serve the people. Some day, China will be reunited, and Bei Hai's people will be proud to know that you may have helped in that." Liu Bei smiled.

Xuanming rose slowly from his kneeling, bowing twice.

"Thank you, Lord. I, Tian Song, swear to the gods of this land that I will do anything in my strength to save this chaotic era that has made itself known in China!"

He had little time to say much else, however, as soldiers began to rush through the camp, preparing their arms and armor for battle. Hu Lao Gate was going to begin.

"Lord Shao has begun preparations for the march... Master Tian, please, wait for Guan Yu to come out. I trust that you can follow him for this battle."

"Understood, my Lord." Without another word, he bowed again, Liu Bei returning the bow and running off. The Bei Hai warrior sat down, cross-legged, on the spot, and mulled over what was happening.

"So... The fighting will commence soon. That damned Si Shui Gate is in the way onto Hu Lao, though. We would have to either divide our forces and attack Si Shui first, or go head-on and bash those gates wide open... Knowing Yuan Shao, he'll have one of the leaders be the Vanguard, and press the enemy guarding that area. I must do my best to help Master Guan Yu through this battle, whether it is his, I mean 'our lord, whom leads the Vanguard... Dong Zhuo, by the Huang He, I will crush your soul, soon enough."

He stood up as he heard the tent flaps being pushed aside. He and Guan Yu started walking toward where the soldiers were now assembling, and Tian... Slipped on a cloth that was left on the ground and landed on Yunchang's foot, causing the long-bearded man to grind his teeth and hold back a short yelp.

"Men of the Han! Charge!"

Yuan Shao waved his sword forth, and the massive Coalition began their advance on the battlefield. They had chosen one Sun Jian, the leader of the Chang Sha forces, to lead the Vanguard unit. It was he who was at the head of the charge, pushing toward the enemy army. A fellow named Yuan Shu had his men assigned to Supply Duty, which was to send over provisions to Sun Wentai when the time came. Liu Bei and Gongsun Zan's own armies stayed at the supply camp to help guard the supplies. An enemy general by the name of Hu Zhen was moving toward that specific location. Guan Yu had been given a detachment of Liu's men to counteract these men, Tian Song following him.

"So, then... Some brute named Hu Zhen is comin' this way, right, Yu?"

"The gist of it."

"And he's got a good force of 6,500 infantrymen while we have 3,000 footsoldiers and 2,000 archers, correct?"

"Indeed."

"Here's an idea; Give me the footmen and I'll head toward Zhen. I'll detain them a while, then feign a retreat. You'll ambush them with these here bowmen, and force then to run the hell away. My unit will pursue them with 500 of your archers and 2,500 of the footsoldiers, and wipe the remnants out. Then we go back and celebrate out counterassault."

"... Scratch the celebration, but the rest is somewhat decent. Hu Zhen is a formidable opponent, however, and Jia Xu is the enemy's tactician and likely will send Zhen orders on how to re-counter this. Take caution."

"Can do." The Pride of Bei Hai ended the conversation with a nod, and proceeded forward after gathering the footmen. He rode on horseback, full speed, toward the enemy, and neared Hu Zhen. He stopped within a couple of yards, and yelled.

"Come now, Hu Zhen! Do you really believe that you can take on the men who guard our supplies with some poorly-trained swordsmen like you've got there? They're trash! I could kill them in my sleep!"

"Grr... Who's this knave who's insulting me? You! Give me my spear before I lop off your HEAD!"

Zhen snatched his spear from a nereby slave, who then ran off as the enraged warrior charged forth, his army following. Tian unsheathed the blade at his side, revealing it to be a golden sword, double-edged. The Huang He Sword. He continued to wait, poised for attack as the mad bull of an enemy rampaged at him.

Cliffhanger!

(( Writer's Note: I know it's a bit crappy right now, but it'll get better. And I plan on adding in the humor. ))


End file.
